Sesshoumaru's Mate
by heartgirl9229
Summary: Kagome's cousin comes to Japan for a World Wide Dancing competition, but what happens when Kagome accidently brings Kaida to an era where she had been before, Sesshoumaru needs a mate and he has found the girl he desires... Kaida
1. Inu VS Kaida the ramen battle

"Kagome, will you and InuYasha pick your cousin up from the airport? She's arriving in an hour to get ready for the huge dance thing. I can't believe it though, my niece, chosen to be the North American dance representative!"

"Sure Mom, we'll go. Bye!"

Kagome convinced InuYasha to stay with her for at least one week of the two-week competition. Of course her cousin was only in the first week as of now because the second week was reserved for the top three champions. Kagome and her family always went to the championship held in Tokyo, but now they had someone they could say stuff about.

The championship consists of five different stages, Jazz, Hula, Hip-hop, Ballet, and Tap. The people had to be the best in each category and attend several qualifying competitions and be the best in their continent. The songs chosen for this year were, 'The Men In Black' for hip-hop, 'Every Heart' for ballet, 'Popular' for Jazz, 'He Mele No Lilo' for the Hula, and 'Witch Doctor' for Tap.

Kagome rode InuYasha all the way to the airport only to find that the plane came early. InuYasha pointed to a girl around Kagome's age and asked if it was her.

"Higurashi, Kagome?"

The girl kept going around to people and Kagome ran after her.

"Kaida, over here!"

The girl, Kaida, turned around and saw her cousin.

When the trio returned from the airport Kaida smiled at InuYasha.

"You're a hanyou." She stepped into Kagome's room and sat on the floor. Kagome, Souta, Grandpa, and Mom (I'll give Grandpa and Mom a name later) had to leave on important business leaving InuYasha in charge.

"Yeah, and you're a miko."

"So, are you from the Sengoku Jedi? Kags told me all about it. That and I've been there before, but I haven't gone back since I was seven."

"What do you mean you've been there before?"

"Exactly what I said. Geez you're stupid! I gotta go practice. Smell ya lata!"

Kaida walked out near Goshinboku and started dancing unaware of the audience that was gathering at the shrine steps. Kaida was in her own world, but was snapped at of it when some random guy whistled.

Kaida rushed inside and ran strait into a red wall. 'What the… there are no red walls at the shrine.' Kaida looked up and came face to face with InuYasha himself.

InuYasha glared at Kaida when she pulled out a ramen pack without offering him some.

"Hey wench, can I have some."

"No."

"Please."

"No, what are you, deaf."

"Please."

"No." Kaida pulled out a pot from the cabinet and began to fill it up with water.

"I said 'Please'" InuYasha was now on his knees begging her.

Kaida looked down into his big puppy eyes, sad hazel eyes pleaded with her and Kaida felt a small tug at her heart and smirked at him.

"And I said 'No'."

InuYasha pinned her against the wall causing her to drop the pot in the sink.

"FINE!"

InuYasha smirked and started to set the table.

Kaida took out a second package and sighed as she placed the pot on the stove and turned it on.

"You're a dancer right?"

"No, I'm Naraku's reincarnation."

InuYasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsaiga and was contemplating how to attack her when Kagome walked through the door.

"IT WAS A JOKE!"

Kaida ran behind her cousin who calmed him down Kagome style. (A lot of SIT commands for all of you who don't know)

Kagome turned around and smiled at her cousin.

"Kaida, get dressed and ready. The competition starts in an hour."

Kaida's eyes grew wide as she ran towards the room she was staying in.

**A/N How was that? Oh well, R&R PLEASE**

**AGAIN I DON"T OWN THE INU PACK**


	2. Wind Dancer

Kaida went into her own little world as the lights went off and she quietly slipped onto the three-way stage. Her hair was put into a ponytail tied by her hair,   
(she made a knot near the top of her head. My sister does that all the time but my hairs too short.) allowing her hair to flow to the small of her back. She wore a black tube top, black dance pants, and matching black and white vans. Silver smoke surrounded her feet as a red spotlight slowly turned it's attention onto the stage. The music started and Kaida began her hip-hop dance- 

Hohh

Here come the men in black  
It's the mib's uh here come the mib's  
Here come the men in black men in black  
They won't let you remember

Kaida was lost in her world allowing a thin layer of sweat surround her as she danced oblivious to the cheers, whistles, and applause coming from the audience. Listening to the music Kaida began to dance hard as the rap began. 

Nah nah nah  
The good guys dress in black remember that  
Just in case we ever face to face and make contact  
The title held by me mib

Kaida moved to the beat and InuYasha stared down from his seat. He had never seen anyone dance like that and he felt… aroused? 

Means what you think you saw you did not see  
So don't blink be what was there is now gone  
The black suits with the black ray bans on  
Walk in shadow move in silence  
Guard against extra terrestrial violence  
But yo we ain't on no government list  
We straight don't exist no names and no fingerprints  
Saw somethin' strange watch your back  
Cause you never quite now where the mib's is at  
Uh eh

Kaida's thin layer of sweat grew as she danced her heart out. She was nervous. Hip hop was her worst dance area out of them all if you don't include tap and Kaida wanted to get this over with without rushing any of her moves. 

Here come the men in black men in black  
Galaxy defenders oho oho oho  
Here come the men in black men in black  
They won't let you remember

Kaida stepped side to side and slid as she did a hook turn and brched off her shoulder

Aha aha  
Now from the deepest of the darkest night  
On the horizon bright light enters sight tight  
Cameras zoom on the impending doom  
But then like boom black suits fill the room up  
With the quickness talk with the witnesses  
Hypnotizer neutralizer  
Vivid memories turn to fantasies  
Ain't no mib's can I please  
Do what we say that's the way we kick it  
D'ya know what I mean  
I see my noisy cricket get wicked on ya  
We're your first last and only line of defense  
Against the worst scum of the universe

Smiling Kaida concentrated hard as she hook turned and tried her best as the hard part of the song started to approach. Kaida moved a little sloppy as she thought but masterfully pulled herself together as she had so many times before. 

So don't fear us cheer us  
If you ever get near us don't jeer us we're fearless  
Mib's freezin' up all the flack  
What's that stand for men in black  
Uh eh

The men in black  
The men in black

Let me see ya just bounce it with me  
Just bounce with me  
Just bounce it with me  
Come on let me see ya just slide with me  
Just slide with me  
Just slide with me  
Come on let me see ya take a walk with me  
Just walk with me  
Take a walk with me  
Come on and make your neck work  
Now freeze

Ohhhhhoh

Here come the men in black men in black  
Galaxy defenders ohh ooohh  
Here come the men in black men in black  
They wont let you remember oh nohh

Kaida's nervousness left her as the hard part ended and her sweat started to drip off her face. Whoever said dancing wasn't a sport had no clue how hard it really was. Dancing is, was, and always will be one of the hardest sports out there.

Alright check it  
Let me tell you this in closing  
I know we might seem imposing  
But trust me if we ever show in your section  
Believe me it's for your own protection  
Cause we see things that you need not see  
And we be places that you need not be  
So go on with your life  
Forget that Roswell crap  
Show love to the black suit cause  
That's the men in  
That's the men in

Here come the men in black here they come  
Galaxy defenders galaxy defenders  
Here come the men in black oho here they come  
They won't let you remember won't let you remember

Here come the men in black ohh here they come  
Galaxy defenders oho oho oho  
Here come the men in black  
They won't let you remember

Kaida ended her dance and the silver smoke faded slowly away as the lights dimmed and Kaida woke up from her dream world to hear the roaring crowd.   
She smiled and walked off stage to her area where here cousin, aunt, personal trainer, coach, and InuYasha were waiting for her.   
"You did great but you're getting sloppy." Hojo, her personal trainer, said as he threw a water bottle at her. She was the last one on the list and needed to change for the ballet part that she was supposed to dance soon.   
Her coach, Ayumi, told her she would be dancing in fifteen minutes on stage 3. Taking a large swig of water Kaida took off her tennis shoes and walked over to the changing rooms and changed as fast as she could   
Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled.   
She wore white dance tights, flesh colored point shoes, and a stunning lavender dress with large slits on the side allowing her room to dance. The dress came down to her ankles. The sparkles on the dress made it appear soft and beautiful. The sleeves were long, but transparent from the shoulder to the wrist where it clung tight enough to stay still while dancing.   
Kaida put on a transparent lip-gloss and some blush to highlight her cheeks. She applied lavender eye shadow and black mascara. Pulling out some glitter, Kaida lightly dusted her face and put in lavender stud earrings into both sets of holes in her ears.   
Carefully untying her midnight colored hair, Kaida brushed it smooth and with great ease put her hair into a tight bun with help from her aunt who came in a few moments before to warn her to get ready and hurry up.   
Kaida put glitter and hairspray into her hair and went to stage 3 and got on stage. The ballet portion was about to end with her and everyone turned their attention to the stage only to gasp at the beautiful sight before them.   
Kaida readied herself, her feet in fifth position, hands in low fifth, and Kaida's head tilted down and cocked gently to her right.   
The music started softly and the whole room grew silent except for a few coughs and shuffling of feet from previous dancers, all of whom Kaida had yet to meet. The music was quiet and slow, like she dance. 

Ikutsu namida o nagashitara

Every Heart, Sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi tsutaetara

Every Heart, kokoro mita sareru no darou

Kaida danced gracefully as she sparkled in the spotlight. The lavender beauty pirouetted and kept her concentration on her body making sure she didn't look down at her feet unless absolutely necessary. 

Nagai Nagai, Yoru ni obieteita

Tooi hoshi ni inotteta

Meguru Meguru, toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku Tsuyoku naritai kara

Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

Donna egao ni deaetara

Every Heart, Yume wo fumidasereruyo

Hitowa kanashimi no mukou ni

Every Heart, shiawase ukabete nemuru

Kaida danced with great ease as she gracefully went through the choreography. The ballet section was her best and Kaida expected to be the best in it. The glitter glowed and the audience loved watching her.   
Kaida remembered to spot as she continued her dance and remained oblivious to the audience. 

Itsuka Itsuka, subete no tamashii ga

Kaida stared at each individual judge as she did a triple pirouette.

Yasuraka ni nareru youni

Meguru Meguru, toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai shugoshi naite

Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

Slowly, Kaida began to dance en point and lowered her hands from high fifth to third position and prepared for the jete that followed.

Osanai kioku no kata sumi ni

Atatakai basho ga aru soushi

Hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga

Itsumo kagayaite ita

So shine

The moves she thought in her head shone as she moved, pirouette, step, arabesque, releve. The moves showed like a movie in her mind as the glitter fell from the ceiling behind her. It looked picturesque.

Meguru Meguru, toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku Tsuyoku, naritai kara

Kyou mo takaisora miageteiru

Meguru Meguru, toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru

Toki ni warai shugoshi naite

Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku

Kaida ended en pointe in the same pose that she began with. Her feet began to hurt but dancing on pointe always did that to her.   
Walking off towards the group waiting for her, Kaida took off her shoes and softly padded over to the group. "Your best performance yet!" Exclaimed Ayumi who threw her her half empty bottle of water from earlier.   
Running over to the dressing room after getting hugs from every one Kaida entered the dressing rooms once again to change into jeans, her vans from earlier, and a red tee shirt with 'Wind Dancer' scrawled on the front in silver letters.   
After stuffing her bag with her clothes and jewelry from earlier, Kaida wiped off her make-up and hugged her cousin.   
"Kaida, you did great!" Kaida smiled at the older girl and smirked before rubbing her sweat-drenched forehead onto Kagome's shirt. "Don't forget to get a whole bunch of sleep Kaida. You are starting the Tap portion and then you need to be on stage by 9:30. If you arrive here at 6 o' clock we can go through the dance at least twice and be dressed and warmed-up."   
Kaida muttered something about coaches and sadistic pleasure as Hojo handed Kaida her scorecard and grinned.   
"Yes! Kagome, Aunt Mai, InuYasha, Eri, look! I'm in first place by .4 points!"   
Kaida grinned and InuYasha looked at the teen. He had no clue why but the way she was dancing caused emotions inside of him to rush and attack him from the side.   
The car ride to the shrine was long and as soon as Kaida got home she ate her dinner and fell asleep on the couch. She was staying in Souta's room because he was at a friend's house, but since he arrived she didn't want to intrude.   
**Disclaimer - No I don't own Inu and gang or any of the music used**


	3. Wake up Blues and Second Place

SIX DAYS LATER+

"SIT BOY!"

A loud crash as heard from downstairs and Souta ran down stairs closely followed by Mrs. Higurashi.

"Is everything alright Kagome?"

"Hai Mom!" Kagome left the kitchen and walked up to where her cousin's room was.

Kagome walked into the dark room only to see… darkness?

"Kaida? Kaida, where are you?" A loud groan was heard from the bed as the sleeping figure rolled away from the door.

"Kaida, get up. We're going to be late to your dance-thing and today they're announcing the winners!"

Seeing no ounce of movement Kagome went downstairs and convinced InuYasha to wake up the precious 15-year-old.

Rolling his eyes InuYasha flipped on the lights in Kaida's room and pored cold water on her head.

Still no sign of movement.

Picking her up, InuYasha smirked and brought her to the kitchen. Souta and InuYasha got out sharpie markers and was about to draw on her face when Kaida woke up.

Waking up to two strong smelling sharpie markers is a very aggravating thing to wake up to. The sisters of this author did that to her once and got seriously injured just like Kaida did to the males, but this author doesn't want to go into the details.

Trudging upstairs Kaida slowly got dressed and took out her tape recorder and camcorder that her aunt asked to borrow. The tape recorder was for something else though.

Souta grabbed his cousin's hand and pulled her to the car and buckled her in.

"I can do this myself Souta!" Kaida leaned her head against the car window and fell asleep yet again. InuYasha rode upfront between Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-san who decided to come. Kagome rode in back between the two younger kids.

Jii-san smiled and told Kagome that Kaida agreed to dance at the shrine for the remainder of the summer before going back to America and Kagome nodded. Kaida learned dancing from a youkai named Celeste. Celeste aught her all types of dancing from the feudal era of Japan, from youkai dancing to ningen dancing and what each movement meantfor dancing in the feudal era truly was talking without words.

Kagome rolled her eyes and reached out a hand to stroke Inu's ears, but unfortunately Inu pulled away and Kagome just sighed.

The car trip didn't take that long. Everyone got out of the car except Kaida who remained asleep until Kagome got Eri and Hojo who knew how to handle the teen.

"Alright, all you have to do to wake her up is poke her on the forehead. It took us forever to find out how to wake her up, but it's one of the few ways to do it."

While Hojo explained what to do Eri poked Kaida hard on the forehead and the whole group went inside.

"Kaida we need you to get dressed into the ballet outfit that you wore this past week. Every continent is required to do so. Africa is wearing her hula outfit. Europe is wearing his hip-hop clothing. Australia is wearing his jazz outfit. South America is wearing his tap outfit. Asia is wearing her jazz attire. So we need a ballet representative and you were the only one not here and dressed do everyone voted for you to dress in it."

"Hojo, you just wait here and I think I'll help her get dressed, I have her duffle bag in the dressing room right now."

Eri ushered the now awake girl into the dressing room and got her changed into her stunning ballet outfit, (**see chapter 2**) jewelry, make-up and hairstyle identical to the one she wore on the first day of the competition.

Whisking Kaida onto the stage, Eri wished her good luck, and sat next to Hojo in the center front row of seats in the audience right next to the Higurashi/Inu group.

The announcer walked onto the stage and held the cordless microphone in his right hand while holding the paper that the judges had just handed him in his left. The camera guy gave the announcer his cue before turning on the camera.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen to the World Wide Dance Off. I'm Itotani, Jiro here and tonight I bring to you the best competition seen in all dancing history. Here behind me are the top dancers from around the globe. Here's 21-year-old Vada from Egypt, Africa. 34-year-old Mizumi from right here in Japan. 17-year-old Chris from Whales, Australia. 19-year-old Mark from England, Europe. 15-year-old Kaida from the United Stated of America, North America. And finally, last years champion, 45-year-old George from Brazil, South America!"

The crowd was wild as the announcer showed a video clip of all the dancers in all of their dancers. About five seconds of their best work in each song.

The scores flashed and the announcer looked into the camera.

"The top three Champions are, in third place, Mark Sanchez!" The audience cheered and the announcer waited forMark to take her spot on the dance floor before continuing. "In second place, Miss Kaida Higurashi. And as everyone guessed, Mr. Chris Limburg in first!"

**DISCLAIMER I DON"T OWN ANYTHING**


	4. I feel dead

"Congratulations Kaida, you're the only female dancer this year!"

"Thanks Auntie Uma."

"Don't worry about it. I have everything on tape and I just can't believe I know someone in the finals!"

"Um… Mom? You need to calm down a little." Souta started to blush from embarrassment as his mother caused a scene in the huge building.

Hojo and Eri pushed passed the crowd and congratulated their dancer.

"You did excellent Kaida! I think with a little work you can take first place!"

"Eri is right, you were great! Now time to get focused and don't get cocky. You have to choreograph enough dances for two days strait, seven hours a day not including two intermission per day. We've already started working with you on that and you have extra time because you perform last. Tomorrow no one is performing, but the day after that Mark is dancing his two days, after that Chris is dancing his two days, and then finally it's your turn and then final announcements!"

The week after the announcement was hectic as Kaida perfected fourteen hours of dancing. Eri and Hojo went hard on the criticism and right after practice when Kaida didn't think she could take in any more dancing, she was pulled out near the Goshinboku to dance for the shrine. Luckily for her though, the day before her huge dance session everyone let her sleep in and have a relaxation day with Kagome at the mall. The following day however, was hectic.

Kaida woke up at 5:30am and was driven by Hojo to the dance place. Her dance session began at 8:45 and there was a whole bunch to get done. Today she would dance to her own music in the hula, tap, and hip-hop section for seven hours and Kaida was immediately placed in the dressing room upon arrival.

Pulling on her pau and kikipa Kaida warmed up. Her first two dances would be danced hula. At 8:45 Kaida was rushed onstage and after getting her cue from the announcer guy Jiro Kaida began to dance, her bluish-grey eyes sparkling in delight.

From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done

Some say eat or be eaten  
Some say live and let live  
But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
You should never take more than you give

Kaida moved with passion showing the world the simple pleasures of life through a simple movement of turning over a hard, of taking a step forward instead of sideways every once in a while.

In the circle of life  
It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life

Some of us fall by the wayside  
And some of us soar to the stars  
And some of us sail through our troubles  
And some have to live with the scars

Sweat slowly started to appear making her skin appear to shine under the heavy lights. She knew somewhere out there a crazy aunt was videotaping her performance, she knew somewhere out there a bunch of people stood watching her, yet she didn't let that phase her.

Stepping up and crossing her arms above her head first on the right side, then on the left, Kaida slipped into her much visited dream world and her spirit pored into every movement never ceasing to stop as her emotions of happiness and nervousness were danced proudly onstage in front of the whole world on stage 4.

There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

It's the circle of life

And it moves us all

Through despair and hope

Through faith and love

Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life

As her song ended a roar slowly made its way into Kaida's dream world right before her second hula song started.

_**Vocal 1:  
Mahalo nui ia Ke Alii wahine  
O Liliulani O ka Wo hi ku   
Ka pipio mai o ke anuenue Na waiho'o-  
lu'u a halikeole'e   
E nana na maka i ke ao malama mai  
Hawaii akea i Kauai **_

Vocal 2:  
ke Kuini o Hawaii  
ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu  
Na hana a ke aloha Maalo  
ana i ka ua lana malie  
I ka lani malama Hoike  
mai ana la I ka nani

Vocal 1:  
O Kalakaua he inoa O Ka pua maeole i ka la  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna   
I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Keä Ke 'amaila i Kilauea  
Malamalama i Wahine kapu  
A ka luna o Uweka huna  
I ka pali kapu o Kaauea   
Ea mai ke alii kia manu  
Ua wehi ka hulu o kamamo  
Ka pua nani ao Hawaii O- Kalakaua he inoa

O Kalakaua he inoa O Ka pua maeole i ka la  
Ka pua maila i ka mauna I ke kuahiwi o Mauna Kea  
Kea mai la i Kilauea  
Malamalama i Wahinekapu  
A ka luna o Uwekahuna  
I ka pali kapu o Kaauea  
Mahalo nui ia Ke Alii wahine  
(ke Kuini o Hawaii)  
O Liliulani Wo ka O hi ku  
(ku i ka moku i ke Kalaunu)  
Ea mai ke alii kia manu Ua wehi i ka hulu o ka mamo  
Ka pua nani ao Hawaii  
O Kalakaua he inoa

End Chant  
He Inoa No Kalani Kalakaua Kulele

After dancing hula for 2 ½ hours Kaida remained dancing her heart out not once moving sloppily. Finally the last hula song came on.

Night and you  
And blue Hawaii  
The night is heavenly  
And you are heaven to me   
Lovely you  
And blue Hawaii  
With all this loveliness   
There should be love

Come with me  
While the moon is on the sea,  
The night is young  
And so are we, so are we   
Dreams come true  
In blue Hawaii  
And mine could all come true  
This magic night of nights with you

Kaida quickly ended her song and rushed into the dressing room getting out of her outfit and into her new one. Eri came in and put her hair into her hair-tied ponytail. The first intermission that was taking place was ending in five minutes.(**See chapter 2 for hair info**)

Kaida quickly walked onstage getting into position for her first tap song to begin.

Dressed in black jazz pants and a red sequin covered spaghetti strap tank top Kaida looked out into the crowd. Her tap shoes, black dress shoes that Kaida worked hard to get taps built into them, started to stiffen as Kaida listened intently and smiled wide as the Cheshire cat did when the music filled the room.

_**You have so many relationships in this life**_

_**Only one or two will last**_

_**You're going through all this pain and strife**_

_**Then you turn your back and they're gone so fast**_

_**And they're gone so fast**_

_**So hold on the ones who really care**_

In the end they'll be the only ones there 

_**When you get old and start losing your hair**_

_**Can you tell me who will still care**_

_**Can you tell me who will still care**_

_**Refrain:**_

_**Mmm bop, ba duba dop**_

_**Ba du bop, ba duba dop**_

_**Ba du bop, ba duba dop**_

_**Ba du**_

_**Plant a seed, plant a flower, plant a rose**_

_**You can plant any one of those**_

_**Keep planting to find out which one grows**_

_**It's a secret no one knows**_

_**It's a secret no one knows**_

_**In an mm bop they're gone, in an mmm bop they're not there**_

_**In an mm bop they're gone, in an mmm bop they're not there**_

_**Until you lose your hair**_

_**But you don't care**_

_**Refrain**_

_**Can you tell me? You say you can but you don't know**_

_**Can you tell me which flower's going to grow?**_

_**Can you tell me if it's going to be a daisy or a rose?**_

_**Can you tell me which flower's going to grow?**_

_**Can you tell me? You say you can but you don't know**_

Kaida had fun dancing and before she knew it, she was on her last tap song, she had been dancing tap for almost 3 hours!

_**Have you ever stood outside a picket fence**_

_**You could see through but you can't get to the inside**_

_**You sit there and wait**_

_**I look at you and anticipate**_

_**What we could be and what we could do**_

_**Fly the wings of an eagle**_

_**Glide along with the wind**_

_**No matter how high**_

_**I'll be thinking of you the whole time**_

_**Fly with wings of an eagle**_

_**Glide along with the wind**_

No matter how high 

_**I'll be thinking of you the whole time**_

_**I'm carrying this heavy load**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**The only thing I know is that**_

_**I'm in love with you Oh**_

_**Fly the wings of an eagle**_

_**No matter how high**_

_**I'll be thinkin' of you**_

_**Fly the wings of an eagle**_

_**Glide along with the wind**_

_**No matter how high**_

_**I'll be thinking of you the whole time**_

_**Fly with wings of an eagle**_

_**Glide along with the wind**_

_**No matter how high**_

_**I'll be thinking of you the whole time**_

_**No matter how high**_

_**No matter how low**_

_**I'll be thinking of you**_

_**No matter what I do**_

_**No matter where I go**_

_**I'll be thinking of you**_

_**No matter how high**_

_**No matter how low**_

_**I'll be thinking of you**_

_**No matter what I do**_

_**No matter where I go**_

_**I'll be thinking of you**_

_**Fly the wings of an eagle**_

_**Glide along with the wind**_

_**No matter how high**_

_**I'll be thinking of you the whole time**_

_**Fly with wings of an eagle**_

_**Glide along with the wind**_

_**No matter how high**_

_**I'll be thinking of you the whole time**_

_**You'll be on my mind all the time, oh**_

_**You'll be on my mind all the time, oh**_

_**You'll be on my mind**_

_**I'll be thinking of you the whole time**_

The second intermission came and Kaida wasted no time getting into the changing room. Kaida kept on the black pants, but changed her shirt to a cerulean tube top with rhinestones placed randomly all over the material. She changed her shoes to a pair of black dance tennis shoes and put on a touch of make up after wiping off a ton of sweat.

The hip hop section went quickly and Kaida barely even remembered dancing the two hours. All she remembered was the audience cheering and leaving the performance area to be driven home by her family.

Arriving home seemed like heaven to Kaida's feet as she ran upstairs to take a bath. After the bath Kaida trudged down the hall to the room she was occupying and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Kaida hadn't eaten all day and she was really hungry but she wanted, no needed to sleep if she wanted to ever live through the night. The drama queen. She fell asleep at 4:00 and woke up at 5:27.

Jumping out of bed, the dancer slowly walked down stairs and started to cook hash browns. A food she hadn't eaten since she left the U.S.A. and toast.

Kaida hurried through her breakfast and grabbed her duffle bag after packing five bottles of water and a few pieces of fruit in the front zipper compartment and ran to Hojo's car that had just arrived at the shrine.

Kaida yawned wide as the now all to familiar building loomed into view. Hojo ushered Kaida out of the car and into Eri's care at the changing room.

Kaida's hair was pulled into a tight bun and secured with hairnets, bobby pins, and tons of hair spray that Kaida swore got mostly onto her forehead and ears more than it did her hair.

Kaida was wearing a dress that matched the color of her eyes. The dress was a long flowing dress with an off the shoulder sleeve on the left shoulder. The dress wasn't sparkly as much as it was shimmering. She wore a light pinkish lip-gloss and blue eye shadow. Her point shoes were a mix between blue and grey, the perfect mix to match her eyes.

Walking over to Eri, Kaida got out a water bottle and banana and had a small snack, for she had five minutes left before the show started.

"Hey girl, you're doing great out there. I won't drill you on the 'don't rush your moves' thing because Hojo has said that more times then anyone needs to hear it in a lifetime so go out there and dance your heart out!"

Kaida merely nodded her head and slowly walked over to the stage. The spotlights were changed to a light blue and the fog machine was set in place.

The announcer came on and asked the audience to quiet down and the spotlight came on.

InuYasha listened as the foreign music attacked his ears in a some-what calming manner. Watching this girl dance was amazing! He had watched her dance at the shrine, but this was nothing compared to it.

Kagome squealed with excitement as her cousin pirouetted and InuYasha felt confused. Why would anyone get so excited about a dance move when the dance itself was what was really important? InuYasha felt clueless.

"Kagome, I hate to break it to you, but that can't be your cousin."

Kagome turned around to face InuYasha and glared angrily at him.

"And why can't she be?" she whispered not wanting to interrupt anyone.

"Cause the yellin' miko shouldn't dance. I say that ain't your cousin."

The two argued like that for hours and finally Kagome was about to scream.

Kagome refrained from saying the word and concentrated on her cousin. Only to notice that the whole thing was over. The announcer came on with the two boys who had also won and declared Mark the winner with Kaida in second and Chris in third.

Walking over to her coach she slumped into a chair and felt like dieing.

Kagome ran over to her cousin and hugged her. Kaori, still holding the camcorder, took in the site before her not wanting to turn the camcorder off.

InuYasha looked bored and started to complain so the group left building and went home for ramen, since Kaida begged for it.

"You did great Kaida!"

"Thanks Souta, but I don't think I'm going to do that for at least a year."

"That's right. Don't forget, you promised to continue dancing at the shrine and everyone loves it. Maybe my son will let you stay for the year."

Kaida groaned and got out of the car.

"Hey Kagome, we're leaving after we eat and you pack some more ramen. We're runnin' out."

Kaida ran over to the couch after taking off her shoes and fell asleep on the couch.

**A/N- Finally, I won't be able to write for at least until the 29th when I get back, so I hope to get at least one review.**

**Ja ne,**

**Kathryn**


	5. Enter Seshoumaru

"So Kagome, are you ready or what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What do ya mean wench, we're leaving!"

"But InuYasha, I promised to watch Kaida."

"She can come too. Besides, Naraku probably has the rest of the shards and with her with us you can help fight while the brat watches Shippo."

"Fine. Just let me write a note, and she's only going for a week. Last time I brought her through was when you were gone visiting Totosai, but she did like it…"

Kagome forget what else she was going to say as she signed her name on the note and stuck it on the refrigerator. Going over to her room, Kagome grabbed some of Kaida's clothes and stuffed as many as she could into the bag.

Going down stairs Kagome watched InuYasha fling the sleeping Kaida over his left shoulder. InuYasha then walked up to Kagome and dragged her by the hand down the well.

By the time InuYasha caught up with the group, Kaida had woken up.

"Who's that?"

"Shippo, this is Kaida. You met her once before."

InuYasha set Kaida down by the fire and hopped into the nearest tree.

Miroku, Sango and InuYasha were fast asleep and Shippo soon joined them.

"Kagome, I'm going to take a bath, there should be a hot spring near by."

Kagome nodded and fell asleep after warning her cousin to be careful.

'So this is the western land.' Kaida headed down to where Kagome told her the hot spring was located and looked around her. The trees seemed to glow by the light of the moon and the dirt was loose, rich, and red. The clearing where the hot spring was gave her a perfect view of a field of forget-me-nots, which appeared almost silver underneath a sakura tree.

Taking off her clothes, Kaida waded into the hot spring allowing the moist air to caress her face.

Kaida finished putting her clothes back on and walked back to where she thought camp was.

Sesshoumaru watched the girl wander around his lands. She smelled of his brother and his pack, but she her scent overpowered it and took on a smell of mixed Rosemary and Quillaja. Sesshoumaru decided to watch her.

'She smells familiar, but why? She looks like she was taught by a demon the way she moves.'

Humming a song, Kaida danced softly with the wind, graceful and soft. The song was one her dance teacher Celeste taught her. Celeste herself lived in this time; Kaida heard several stories and knew that Celeste's son should still be here. Celeste had accidentally fallen through the bone eaters well and landed in America. Celeste wasn't able to make it back. Since then, Celeste became Kaida's best friend.

Kaida only managed to get further and further away from her cousin and soon looked scared.

"I wonder what Celeste would say if she were here. I think she might look for her son, what did she call him? Fluffy?"

At this Sesshoumaru sparked interest, his mother's name and his nickname, there was no way it could merely be a coincidence. Stepping into the small clearing Sesshoumaru made his entrance.

"You, ningen. People might think you insane if you make a habit of talking to yourself."

'Wow, he looks like Celeste! Why does he have that stoic look on his face?'

"Who are you?" Kaida wasn't scared, in fact, she was furious. 'Insane indeed, who does he think he is!'

'This is perfect. If I capture her I'm sure InuYasha will give me what I want.'

Sesshoumaru ignored the girl's question and using his only arm, swung her over the shoulder with his large fluffy thing. (I'm not sure exactly what it is, his tail or an heirloom pelt, or something entirely different)

"Let! Me! Go!"

Kaida hated this; a one-armed demon was carrying her like a sack of potatoes!

"You will refrain from yelling in this Sesshoumaru's ear ningen."

"The name's Kaida."

"You don't look like a dragon to me."

"So, what's your point?"

'She's different, I could kill her in a second and yet, she's not intimidated. I'll have to figure this out.'

"Fine then, if I don't look like a dragon then you don't look like an assassin, but boy do you have the aristocratic part down pact."

"Ningen, I have a dragon, you look nothing like one." Stated Sesshoumaru as he walked slowly over to where his brother made camp.

Kaida was getting tired of being draped over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and if it weren't for the spiky armor he wore, Kaida would have pounded on his back. Instead, she started to pet the furry thing. 'What is this? I like it. It's so soft, like velvet? Why does this arrogant jerk have this? Is he royalty or something?'

Unknown to her, Kaida stated her last question out loud.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"This Sesshoumaru is Lord of the Western Lands."

"I thought that Lords in this era didn't talk to commoners?"

Sesshoumaru growled. He knew why he was so open with her, she smelt like his mother. A sweet, morning dew on the flowers sort of smell, but the scent was extremely weak on her. As if she hadn't seen her for at least a month.

**A/N- I know this is a bad chapter, but the first one I wrote sucked horribly. If anyone has suggestions on how to make this better, do tell.**

**Ja ne,**

**Kathryn**


	6. Feelings

Kaida refused the food Sesshoumaru offered her and Sesshoumaru began to get impatient with her glares and sudden interest in silence.

Sesshoumaru stood up and Kaida followed him with her eyes, glaring holes into his unnaturally pale flesh.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, for some reason he couldn't ransom her and that bothered him deeply. He had kept her with him for two weeks already and he couldn't keep her off of his mind.

Kaida got bored and began to stretch, but she couldn't do much. She knew that she would be consumed by fatigue if she pushed herself to hard since she had stopped eating about a week ago.

When she was sure Sesshoumaru wasn't looking, Kaida took the fish he offered her earlier and ate it. She began to feel a lot better and when Sesshoumaru left for a while she began her dance.

Sesshoumaru watched her from the tree he stood beside and was amazed when she moved in a way that looked almost unnatural. In her movements, Sesshoumaru watched her dance as a fish.

Free at first, captured, then dead and eaten. He wondered for a second if that was how she felt, but brushed aside the feeling. He refused to let that human girl change him.

Kaida smiled as she cleaned up around camp, and walked as strong as ever when Sesshoumaru told her that they needed to leave, she didn't even argue. Instead, she followed him around hoping to find her cousin. Sesshoumaru growled the moment she disappeared behind a tree, so she made sure to do that every so often.

'She is annoying. That girl bothers to try this Sesshoumaru's patience. I'll make sure she pays for that later.'

Around sunset Kaida began to feel tired since they had been walking nonstop, and going on that one fish wasn't helping her much. Whenever she wasn't fast enough for Sesshoumaru's pace, he'd turn around and use his hand's glowing whip and hit near her feet.

They continued to walk on through the night and Kaida fell from exhaustion. Sesshoumaru gave no sign of the inward smirk he held. Carefully, he propped her up against a tree and left to go find some food. He came back with a small salmon, cooked it, woke Kaida up, and had her eat it.

Sesshoumaru sat dawn across from her and closed his eyes trusting his other senses while he briefly slept. He was trained enough to wake up to a trig snapping too close to him in his sleep.

Kaida ate the fish and slept where she was by the tree. Her clothes had long since been tattered and she hoped they would last until she got new ones.

Once Sesshoumaru was sure she was asleep, he picked her up and used his floating cloud to carry them to his castle.

A/N- How is this? 

**Disclaimer- Still don't own the InuYasha cast**


	7. Realization and His Decision

Kaida woke up, but she didn't open her eyes. The last thing she remembered was sleeping on the ground, but she felt like she was on a cloud. Opening her eyes, Kaida was in shock.

She was in a huge, soft bed with bed coverings of black and gold. Near her was a black armoire with gold handles and a desk that look pure black. On the walls were several tapestries that were black with gold stitching. The one that captivated her the most was a gold stitched dragon that appeared to be flying.

Kaida slowly walked over to the tapestry and traced the stitching with her index finger. The thread felt smooth and cold as her finger flew over it slowly.

Sesshoumaru walked through the castle in a fury. He simply could not get that… that… girl out of his head. His normal stoic expression turned colder as he attempted to rid himself of these thoughts. He called upon Jaken and began their journey that Sesshoumaru refused to inform Jaken of.

Sesshoumaru quickly flew to his grandmother My-duyen's castle in the South. He had known My-duyen all of his life and she was one of the few people he trusted and the only person who could not only understand his expressions while he was hiding them, but she also knew all of his secrets and thoughts.

Once he got in and was sitting across from his My-duyen he stated his problem.

"I can't get her out of my head, no matter how hard I try. The ningen onna has invaded my thoughts; I couldn't even exchange her for the Tetsaiga. What do you make of this."

"What is her name?"

"Kaida."

"Where is the girl now."

"I placed her in the room next to mine."

"Sesshoumaru, when thinking about her, what do you call her?"

"Ningen, girl, or onna, but more recently this Sesshoumaru's thoughts have begun to call her Kaida."

"Interesting. I believe your inner demon has chosen her as your future mate. You're in love."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly and told My-duyen about his travels and left around sunset.

Sesshoumaru was disgusted with himself, but figured he couldn't stop his feelings, something he had hoped to annihilate.

Sesshoumaru pondered this before coming up with a solution: making Kaida him mate.

**A/N- What do you think? I won't be able to write from May 9th – 19th, I'll be across the country without a computer.**

**Still don't own InuYasha.**


	8. His Offer

**Disclaimer – I don't own InuYasha and its characters.**

"Mi Lord!" Jakken bowed as Sesshoumaru entered the castle walls. "I was so worried when you had gone!"

Sesshoumaru merely walked right passed him. Looking for one person, and one person only. "Jakken."

The loyal servant looked up.

"Where is the ningen onna, Kaida?"

"She left. Your brother was here and quickly took her. He claimed that you had gone to tell him that."

Sesshoumaru glared at Jakken. Quickly leaving, Sesshoumaru began to change into his demonic form and raced towards the village that he knew his brother's pack stayed.

Sesshoumaru found the girl he was looking for in a priestesses hut. Sesshoumaru watched intently as Kaede gave Kagome priestess lessons and then brought the girls to the field to teach them about herbs.

"Can ye do this for me Kagome?"

"Of course!" Kagome and Kaede wandered away from Kaida, or more, she wandered away from them.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and slowly began walking behind her. She began looking around her, so Sesshoumaru began to fly slightly behind her on a cloud.

"Kaida." He said attempting to get her attention as she began to dance. He stood in front of her. "This Sesshoumaru wishes to speak with you."

"Well then, you have a problem, don't you." Kaida tried to move around him, but it was no use, Sesshoumaru blocked her path. "Kagome! Kaede! InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru growled and attempted to calm himself down.

"Just listen!" Sesshoumaru watched as his brother and the two priestesses came into the clearing. Sesshoumaru turned to face them and asked if he could speak to Kaida as long as they were around. Kaida slowly nodded her head and Kaede led them back to the village and into Kaede's hut where they all sat around the fire pit.

"This Sesshoumaru has found that he loves you and my inner demon wishes for you to be my mate."

"Like hell I would." Kaida leaned against the wall with her arms crossed.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kaede closed her eyes and turned to Kaida. "Allow him to prove himself to ye child."

"Shut up already grandma, if she doesn't wanna, it don't make sense ta force her." InuYasha stated smugly.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said as InuYasha crashed into the wooden floor and almost broke it. "I think that sounds like a great idea. If he loves you then at least let him attempt to show you."

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes; he did not want to be here as the two priestesses came up with an idea that would prove a feeling he tried to reject to Kaida along with having her learn what it would be like.

It was Kagome who faced Sesshoumaru, "Okay, you stay in the village and help out for ten days, after that, she stays at the castle for ten days. We have to see if you can come through the well to, because her dance teacher is coming and she basically raised her."

"Stay with ningen for ten days?"

"Well she's a ningen." Sesshoumaru agreed to the deal and watched as Kaida rolled her eyes, Kagome began to lead Sesshoumaru to the well and Kaida and InuYasha followed.

"Okay, jump in on the count of three. One. Two. Three!" The four of them jumped into the well and Kagome thankfully watched as all of them appeared on her side of the well. Sesshoumaru covered his nose and growled as the scent of pollution and ningen permeated his senses.

Everyone quickly scrambled out of the well and Kagome clutched her bow and arrows. "If you attack anyone here, I will personally kill you." The threat meant nothing to him, but he nodded his head and followed Kagome into her house where Sesshoumaru saw a youkai talking to a human.

"Celeste, you're here!" Kaida ran up to the youkai and hugged her close.

"Mother?" Sesshoumaru looked into the eyes of the youkai. He recognized her. "I wish to speak to you." Celeste smiled and brought Sesshoumaru up to Kagome's room to talk.


End file.
